


Thirsty

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Extreme Thirst, M/M, Public Sex, Teeny Tiny Shorts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James’ sunglasses fall back to the tip of his nose, and he scrambles to push them back up, his clear blue eyes as wide as the shining sun.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Who’s that?" He asks, watching the lifeguard stroll across the hot cement in nothing but red-hot trunks and black flip flops, his curly hair brown and glossy, and what an adorable overbite he had.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> lifeguard au bc why the hell not?

It’s a fucking _hot_ -ass day, mid-afternoon, and James is melting. His skin is melting from muscle and nerves and bone, and soon he’ll be nothing but a puddle. A ridiculously good-looking puddle.

So, he throws on a pair of speedos and shades and loses his shirt before trekking out of his parent’s house, holding Oscar’s leash tightly as the German Shepherd pup tries to sniff and pee on everything they pass.

They arrive at the outdoor pool ten minutes later, James sucking on a popsicle he had grabbed from the corner convenience store. He gave Oscar a few licks, wanting him to cool off, but continued into the little fenced-in facility.

Suzy and a pretty friend wave him over from their plastic recliners when they spot him, and James gives them a grin as he heads over, Oscar pulling him along with his stubby growing legs.

"I’m surprised I haven’t seen you sooner," Suzy smirks as she watches James cock his hip and lift his sunglasses with the hand holding his cherry ice pop. His lips are stained red and glossy, and he looks so ridiculous, but so very James.

"Well, I wasn’t sweating out of my arse earlier," he smiles easily, his long blond mop pushed back by the ray-bans on top of his head. Oscar licks at Suzy’s friend’s toes, and the pretty girl giggles from behind her magazine. He motions to the girl, "Who’s this lovely creature, and why haven’t I met her sooner?"

Suzy doesn’t look impressed, but the girl pipes up, her voice sweet and airy, “I’m a lesbian, sweetheart. Sorry.”

"Darn," James chuckles after swallowing his surprise, and shifted his weight onto his other foot, "Still, what’s your name?"

"Vera."

"Lovely."

"Thanks."

"This is Oscar," James pulls on Oscar’s leash, because the pup is trying to climb Ito Vera’s lap, but she waves it off and so James drops the leash, leaving her to deal with the energetic pup.

"Would it kill you to wear more clothes, James?" Suzy asks, teasing, and James glances down to his speedos, sucking on his ice pop once more. It’s become a sticky mess all over his fingers.

"I think it really would at this point," he hums, taking a look around the busy pool, watching kids diving from the sides and board, girls upon girls sunbathing, and…a new lifeguard.

James’ sunglasses fall back to the tip of his nose, and he scrambles to push them back up, his clear blue eyes as wide as the shining sun.

"Who’s _that_?" He asks, watching the lifeguard stroll across the hot cement in nothing but red-hot trunks and black flip flops, his curly hair brown and glossy, and what an adorable overbite he had. He had a bit of a tummy, but a great ass that was definitely testing the tensile strength of that fabric.

"Who?" Suzy asks, glancing up from her magazine, Vera doing the same.

James points to the teenage boy with his popsicle stick, and Suzy makes a sound that clearly says ‘I don’t know’.

James has to find out.

"Please, excuse me, ladies," he says quickly, grabbing Oscar from Vera’s lap before going over to the other side of the pool, approaching the teen with an easy smile, which is returned with an unsure look.

His eyes are even bluer than James’.

"Hi," the Brit said, and then kind of…froze. He didn’t know what to say.

The boy’s eyes were so blue and his skin was so tanned, freckles dusting his shoulders and chest beautifully. James wanted to kiss and lick every one.

That frown, though, had to go.

"Hello," the brunet muttered back, sounding unsure.

"Austrian?" Stupid question.

The teen blinked and nodded, and they stood in silence, aside from Oscar, who was whimpering and sniffing at the boy’s direction.

Those blue eyes tore away from James’ and went to the puppy in his arms.

"No dogs allowed, sir."

" _Sir?_ " James looked rightfully offended, curling his lip and wrinkling his nose, "I’m only eighteen."

The boy looked a little more amused, but he shrugged, “Rules,” he muttered, nodding his head toward the changing rooms, where there was a sign hanging on the building.

James looked at it like it was the first time he had ever seen it, petting Oscar to calm him, “Well, I guess I didn’t see it,” he lied with a smooth smile, before offering the teen his hand, “James Hunt, darling.”

The teen stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief, and James was feeling stupid having his hand extended for so long.

Until it was taken in a firm grip, of course.

"Niki," Niki replied, taking his hand back, "Is there a reason you came over here, James?"

Oh, he loved Niki’s accent. Especially how he said his name.

"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to know your name."

"My name?"

"Yes, _Niki_." James smiled and pulled his sunglasses from his hair, placing them back onto the bridge of his nose, "And now I know. I’ll see you around." And turned and left, daring himself not to look back, but he did, anyway.

He loved the confused look on Niki’s face.

—

He goes back the next day, with Suzy and Vera, but left Oscar at home. He wears different speedos, tacky god-awful money print ones, but they’re lucky.

Niki’s working again, too. Perched at his little seat just outside of the pool, watching people from under a thick umbrella.

James sighs dreamily, watching the Austrian behind his sunglasses, and hears Suzy scoff beside him.

"Is that what _I_  sound like?" She asks.

Vera laughs, “Yes,” as she bites into a fresh strawberry.

James stuffs one into his mouth, chewing absently as he watched Niki descend from his chair.

God, he hasn’t seen an ass like that on a guy in _ages_.

"I think he’s on break," he scrambles off the chair, hearing a chorus of ‘hey!’ as he nearly tips over their snacks, and he mutters an apology as he leaves towards the lifeguard shed-thing.

Niki’s writing something down on a chart when James saddles up next to him, smiling down at him. Niki’s gotta be a few inches shorter.

"Yes?" The Austrian drawls, writing in cursive, and James just wants to eat him right up. Or out.

"We have to stop meeting like this," James smiles, keeping his voice low in the way he knows works, but Niki just glances at him like he’s crazy.

"You, again. Cunt, was it?"

"Oh, ice cold," James pouts, but then smiles, "Almost right. Hunt."

"Close enough," Niki sighs, going back to writing something down. James pushes his sunglasses back again and watches Niki, catching the strong scent of sun screen and fresh sweat on the other’s skin. It’s lovely, sweet and a little musky. Like the beach.

"Need something?" Niki mutters, glancing up to the clock on the wall in the shed.

"No," James hums, leaning against the counter, "Just enjoying the view."

Does he spy a blush there on Niki’s cheeks?

"You might have gotten a little too much sun, ratty," James smirks, "You’re a little red in the face."

Niki frowns, probably at the name, and ignores James in hopes that the Brit will leave him be.

James, of course, doesn’t take the hint.

"I only called you ratty because you called me a cunt. Don’t pout about it."

"I’m not pouting," Niki looks sharply at him, and a grin blooms on James’ face, one so handsome that Niki has to look away.

"Yes, you are." He hums, sounding smart, "And I know just what will fix that."

Niki sizes him up and cocks a brow, “Doubtful.”

James grins like he’s won something, because he has, tipping his glasses back onto his nose, “Follow me.”

—

He’s got Niki in the men’s change room, those lovely red shorts around his ankles, and bent over the sink.

" _Fuck_ ," Niki gasps as James pushes into him again, grabbing his ass and spreading him obscenely.

"That’s it, darling," James coos, fucking Niki steadily in the sun-lit room as kids play outside and the girls tan their skin in the sun. Niki whimpers into the damp air, biting his lip as James nudges his prostate once more, fucking him so good that he has to fight back the embarrassing sounds.

James pulls out and Niki whines, pushing his hips back, but squeaks as a slick tongue replaces that wonderful cock.

"James," he gasps, glancing back at the blond, and James is licking into him and sucking lewdly, moaning into his puffy used entrance. Niki’s trembling now, his cock hanging heavily, untouched.

James pulls away, nipping at the teen’s perfect round ass, “What do you want, darling? Do you want to cum?”

Niki nods meekly and James grins, standing once more and pushing passed the relaxed muscle, filling Niki again with his thickness. The Austrian moans his appreciation, but when James’ hand finds his cock, he has to bite back the sob as he comes all over the sink.

—

James strolls back to his seat next to Suzy, looking satisfied and smug.

He’s instantly hit with a rolled up magazine, and Vera’s laughing at him.

"You are a pig, James Hunt," Suzy scolds him, unfolding her magazine with a huff, and James smirks as he watches Niki climb back onto his perch with a fresh hickey on his neck.

James sighs dreamily again.


End file.
